1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an inorganic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research has been conducted on inorganic light emitting displays in a wide variety of areas. Conventional inorganic light emitting displays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,543,237 and 5,648,181. The disclosed inorganic light emitting display is configured as shown in FIG. 1.
An indium tin oxide (ITO) electrode 2 is formed on a substrate 1, and a first dielectric layer 3 is formed on the ITO electrode 2. An inorganic light emitting layer 4 is formed on the first dielectric layer 3, and a second dielectric layer 5 and a rear electrode 6 are sequentially stacked on the inorganic light emitting layer 4. The stacked structure is isolated from external influences by a passivation layer (not shown) formed on the rear substrate 6.
The inorganic light emitting display is driven by an alternating current (AC) source and forms an image by colliding electrons, accelerated by a high electric field, with the inorganic light emitting layer 4, to excite the inorganic light emitting layer 4; and by allowing the excited light emitting layer 4 to be stabilized to produce visible light. Accordingly, since a large number of electrons should be accelerated at a high energy to achieve a high efficiency, the inorganic light emitting display has the disadvantage of requiring a high driving voltage.
Also, since plasma display panels (PDPs), which have recently attracted much attention, require energy sufficient to ionize a discharge gas, PDPs have the disadvantages of requiring a high driving voltage and having low luminous efficiency.